


Tu veux dormir dans mon lit

by mariesondetre



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fainting, Fluff, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesondetre/pseuds/mariesondetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my version of Sherlock's return (ficlet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu veux dormir dans mon lit

Trois mois, ça faisait trois mois. Quatre-vingt-dix jours de solitude absolue, même pas le temps de comprendre que c'était réel, à peine le temps de ne plus préparer deux tasses de thé le matin, ou de s'habituer au fait qu'il n'y avait plus dans le réfrigérateur que des aliments et non des organes humains.  
  
  
Ce soir, John allait dormir dans la chambre de Sherlock. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant, mais il voulait le faire. Etait-ce un signe que l'apaisement arrivait, ou au contraire l'indice d'une rechute ? Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. De toute façon personne ne le saurait, personne ne le jugerait là-dessus, et même si c'était le cas, si Mme Hudson se rendait compte que le lit avait été utilisé, si Mycroft continuait à l'espionner presque fraternellement, peu lui importait. Ces pensées n'avaient fait que survoler sa conscience de toute façon.  
Il avait pourtant retardé le moment d'entrer dans la chambre, prenant le temps d'une douche, de se mettre en pyjama. Il essayait de se faire croire à lui-même que c'était une soirée, une nuit normales, que sa décision n'était pas encore prise, qu'il pouvait au dernier moment monter l'escalier vers sa propre chambre et ne pas s'approcher de la porte de celle de Sherlock. Faire comme tous les soirs depuis trois mois, comme si elle n'existait pas.  
  
Mais finalement il ne put reculer davantage, c'était stupide de toute façon. Avec ce mouvement du menton dont il n'avait même plus conscience, qui lui venait de sa formation militaire, il tourna la poignée de la porte et entra d'un pas décidé dans la chambre... et s'arrêta devant le lit.  
Il se souvenait de la fois où Sherlock l'avait appelé pour lui montrer Irene Adler endormie dans ce lit. Elle aussi avait eu l'impression qu'elle y serait à l'abri, protégée du monde et peut-être aussi de _lui_ , de son regard si perçant et de ses pensées impénétrables. C'est ce qu'il espérait à présent, se mettre à l'abri de son absence. En même temps que cette idée lui venait, il la trouva ridicule. Le problème de l'absence de quelqu'un, c'est bien que justement on ne peut y échapper. Il avait cru au départ que ce serait plus facile s'il ne retournait pas à l'appartement. Pendant quelques semaines il s'était fait héberger à droite et à gauche. Plus les jours passaient et pire c'était, son chagrin enflait comme une tumeur. Il avait décidé de tenter la chirurgie, et avait réintégré leur domicile commun. L'absent était toujours là – le paradoxe n'était pas vraiment amusant –, mais c'était un peu moins aigu. En y réfléchissant, debout devant le lit de Sherlock, il se dit que c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait eu cette idée. Peut-être qu'en se mettant « à sa place » il sentirait moins à quel point il lui manquait. Il commença à ouvrir les draps.  
  
« You want to sleep in my bed. »  
La voix basse et voilée avait résonné depuis le seuil de la chambre. John se retourna d'un bloc en poussant un cri de surprise. En deux enjambées, une haute silhouette fut sur lui, et une longue main pâle se pressa contre sa bouche. Il eut l'impression que son cœur explosait de peur et de saisissement. Le sang se mit à battre avec force dans ses oreilles, il entrevit des yeux d'un bleu invraisemblable qui le scrutaient, puis son champ de vision s'assombrit et ses genoux se dérobèrent. Il perdit connaissance.  
  
Un corps qui tombe est toujours plus lourd. Sherlock parvint juste à le soutenir et à l'étendre en travers du lit. Il se pencha sur John, écouta sa respiration, lui tapotant les joues, lui lissant le front.  
« John... John, it's alright... »  
  
La conscience revenait lentement, il lui semblait entendre loin, très loin, une voix... cette voix qu'il connaissait entre toutes... Brusquement il se redressa, « Sherl... »  
Leurs têtes se heurtèrent violemment. Il eut l'impression que tout l'immeuble avait dû entendre le choc de leurs boîtes crâniennes l'une contre l'autre. Par réflexe il porta la main à son front, et par un autre réflexe, professionnel celui-là, il regarda l'arcade sourcillière de l'homme assis sur le lit à côté de lui.  
« You'll have a black eye... »  
Les longs doigts minces effleurèrent son front.  
« And you'll have a bruise... »  
« Sherlock, it's you... it's really you... »  
« Yes. And I'm sorry. »  
John crut avoir mal entendu. Puis il crut... il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Sans prévenir, sans même un mouvement semblait-il, les lèvres de Sherlock étaient contre les siennes. Aucun d'eux ne bougea, le temps de deux respirations. Il sembla à John qu'il se trouvait dans le cerveau de Sherlock tout à coup, comme il s'imaginait que cela devait être de voir, ressentir plus de choses et plus vite que tout le monde : les boucles brunes dans son champ de vision ; l'odeur de laine du manteau et celle, nouvelle et pourtant familière, du corps de son ami ; le contact de cette bouche, simplement posée. Les faits étaient inscrits dans sa tête aussi clairement que sur un écran d'ordinateur. Mais il était incapable de déduire quoi que ce soit de ces faits. Sherlock était mort, enterré depuis trois longs mois, et maintenant il était là, sur son lit – enfin, le sien... enfin bref –, il était là et selon toutes les apparences, il l'embrassait.  
John posa la main sur l'épaule de Sherlock qui s'écarta. Il baissa la tête, il ne pouvait ajouter un fait, ou même l'interprétation d'un regard, à sa liste. Il fallait qu'il comprenne seul.  
« People might talk. »  
Et soudain, à cause de ces simples mots prononcés à voix basse, ou peut-être à cause de l'ironie tendre qu'il sentait dans la voix de Sherlock, quelque chose de totalement irrésistible monta dans sa poitrine et dans sa gorge... et c'était tellement délicieux qu'il oublia tous les faits, les indices, et qu'il éclata de rire. Sherlock eut l'air interloqué un instant, puis se joignit à son ami. Ils étaient là tous les deux, assis au bord du lit, Sherlock toujours portant son grand manteau élégant, John en pyjama, et plus il saisissait les détails de la scène, plus le fou-rire augmentait.  
« Oh my God... I should be mad at you Sherlock, I know I should, but just now I can't... »  
Tandis que leurs rires se calmaient peu à peu, John ajouta :  
« But you wounded me so much you know... you being... away... that was just... but I suppose you can't figure out the feelings... »  
C'était un simple constat de la part de John, et non un reproche. Il savait que Sherlock était déjà allé bien plus loin que ce qui lui semblait possible lors de leur première rencontre sur le plan des sentiments. Ce qu'il se demandait, déjà quelques temps avant... l'accident, mais encore plus ce soir, c'était la cause de cette ouverture chez son ami. Cependant la question ne le dérangeait pas, même si elle restait sans réponse. Peu importait.  
« I will explain everything to you. I owe you this, and so much more, John. But if you don't mind, I would really _love_ a cup of John's tea now. » 


End file.
